Mama Lucas
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: ...What have I done? All things belong to their respective owners, not me.


Mama Lucas

By P.T. Piranha

_Neither Mother 3 nor the Super Mario World Show belong to me._

In Tazumili Village, Lucas is putting Boney in his doghouse for bed.

"Aww, do I have to go to bed so soon?" Boney asked.

Lucas answered, "Well like they say in New Pork City, 'early to bed, early to get the worm'. Or was it the fluffy omelette?"

"I like fluffy omelettes!" Boney said. "Tell me a story! Tell me how you found me and I saved a princess!"

"Oh all right. Well it all started when Claus, Kumatora, and I all came to the Nowhere Islands for a vacation!" Lucas started.

FLASHBACK!

_Lucas, Claus, and Kumatora are in an empty Tazumili Village._

"When we got to Tazumili Village, the place was deserted! Then suddenly, Happy-Happy guys grabbed the princess!"

_Two Happy-Happy Cult members do so._

"Claus was attacked by Green Pigmask... And a robotic caribou!"

_Claus is attacked by these._

"And I found myself face to face with an Ultimate Chimera!"

_The Chimera roars and a hole opens in the ground and Lucas falls in._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Lucas screamed._

"I fell for hours!" Present Lucas narrated.

_"That's a long time!" Boney commented._

"It felt that long anyway. I was headed straight for the oddly present lava! Fortunately I found a Pig UFO."_ Lucas narrates as his past self lands on a Pig UFO, playing that theme. Suddenly Lucas slips and falls._

_Past Lucas screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"_

Present Lucas stated, "Luckily, a skull raft came by!"

"Skulls! They're bad medicine!" Boney said.

"Well they were good for me." Present Lucas said. "That is until they headed for the lava waterfall."

_The raft goes over the falls and Lucas covers his eyes as he falls. He lands on some ground._

"I lucked out and landed on a ledge!"

"Ooh ooh! Then you opened gift boxes!" Boney narrated.

"Okay wise dog, what happened next?" Present Lucas asked.

"You found me in one of them!"

"How'd you know?"

_Lucas opens a box to find Boney as a puppy in there._

_"Mama?" The puppy's first words were._

"Haha! I thought you were my mom!" Boney laughed.

"I didn't think it was very funny..." Lucas said.

_In the underground area, Lucas is carrying younger Boney out. Puppy Boney whimpers._

_"What's the matter? Hungry?" Lucas asked._

_Two Dragos approach from behind._

_"Mama Lucas!" Boney said, wanting something. Then they saw the reptiles._

_"Uh, is this guy your pet? Well here he is, fed, burped, ... born." Lucas sets Boney down in front of the Dragos._

_"ROOOOAR! (Mmm! Dog! Smells good!)"_

_"Whoa!" Lucas says, picking up the dog. "Get back! I know PSI!"_

_"ROOOOAR! (So do we!)"_

_"Aah!" Lucas was startled, and ran off with Boney. They made it back outside... and into the ocean. Boney starts whimpering again._

_"Hold on, I'll get us back up!" Lucas said._

_Lucas swam through the area with Boney._

_"Don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of in the water... Except that!" Lucas said as he noticed a rocket with a rhino's head flying straight for them. Lucas swam up and tried paddling away. "We're not gonna make it!" He realized. Suddenly one of those oxygen supply things that look like mermen picks Lucas and Boney up and carries them to the shore somehow._

_"Uh, thanks?" The thing kisses him. "Ew..." The machine goes back underwater. "...Okay... Now we gotta find Claus and Princess Kumatora. You stay here while I fix my cowlick!" Lucas proceeded to mess with his hair as Boney walked off into the Telly Woods. Lucas finally finished and noticed. "Hey! Where'd you go? Come back! It's dangerous!"_

_A stray dog appears and starts stalking Boney. "Heads up!" Lucas appears and picks Boney up off the ground. "Boney when I say stay, it means you stay!"_

_"Doggy, Mama Lucas! Look!" Boney told Lucas about the dog behind him._

_"I'm not your-" Lucas started.  
_

_"BARK BARK BARK BARK!" The stray dog started._

_"Was it something I said?" Lucas asked nervously as more dogs appeared. "Claus, wherever you are, HELP!" Lucas shouted._

"I like playing with other dogs!" Boney said, in the present.

"Hey I'm the one telling the story." Lucas said as the storyteller. "So there we were, about to be maimed by those stray dogs. I bet they had rabies, too."

_Back in the flashback, Boney starts whimpering._

_"I'm hungry!" The baby dog whined._

_"Well these guys look hungrier!" Lucas said._

_"NO! I'M HUNGRIER! BARK BARK BARK BARK-" Boney started fiercely barking, scaring away the other dogs._

_"Wow, this little guy's so energetic he makes Claus look like he switched to decaf!" Lucas commented. "Bark! Bark for our lives!" Lucas told the dog._

_All the other dogs are now running away._

_"I'm coming, Lucas!" Someone said. Lucas turned around and saw Claus running up to them. "Hi! Is this dog scaring you little brother? I'll take care of him!"_

_Boney leaps up on Claus and knocks him down and starts licking him. "Boney! Stop! That's my brother, Claus!" Lucas said._

_"Gaah! Now I know how my fluffy omelette felt!" Claus noted as Lucas pulls Boney off him. "I've been slobbered on!"_

_"That'll teach you to mess with my new friend, Boney!" Lucas said._

_"Mama Lucas!" Boney ran up and leaped into Lucas' arms._

_"Cool it, barky! I'm not your-" Lucas started._

_"Mama?! Mama Lucas! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Claus was in hysterics. He then got over it. "Lucas, the Pig King has the Princess locked up in his Empire State Building Rip-off! I escaped and I've been looking for you! We gotta find her!" Claus explained._

_"Okay, let's go now before I get scared." Lucas said._

_"Mama Lucas, you're not leaving me are you?" Younger Boney asked._

_"No, just behave yourself and stop calling me your mama!" Lucas answered._

_"Mama Lucas!" Boney licked Lucas._

"Soon we found the Empire Porky Building! Claus got us into the tower the same way he got out and that's where the real fun started!" Lucas told more of the story.

_The twins and Boney came through a hole in the wall._

_"Where's the light switch?" Lucas asked._

_"Uhhh... There it is! You hit it, I'm - uh - tired!" Claus said. Lucas gave Boney to him and went over to the wall and reached for a lever but couldn't reach it._

_"I need your help!" Lucas said. Claus put Boney down and got up on Lucas' shoulders and pulled the lever. The lights came on! The boys then fell over. "Ow... Wait, where's Boney?!" Lucas asked._

_The two then saw Boney run off. The boys chased him to Porky's throne room, where Boney is messing with everything he sees. Porky leaps out in front of Lucas and Claus and sent Mini-Pokeys to chase them. They finally find Boney. Porky catches up._

_"My throne room! You'll (cough, hack) pay for this! Spankety spankety spankety!"_

_"Watch out Lucas, these things can blow up all over you!" Claus warned._

_"Robots! I'll make sure they don't blow up on Mama Lucas!" Boney said._

_Boney leaps over to the robots and bites, scratches, etc. The robots are dismantled. Porky was angry. "That mutt's breaking all my robots!"_

_Claus was amazed. "...You didn't tell me you had a secret weapon, Lucas!"_

_"That's Mama Lucas to you, Claus!" Lucas 'corrected'._

_"...All right fatty! Give us back the Princess or we'll wreck your whole tower!" Claus threatened._

_"I can go back and time and get more towers! But you can't get another Princess! And without this key-" One of Porky's machine's spider legs held up a key. "- you'll never find her!"_

_Boney ran up to Porky, jumped, grabbed the key with his mouth, and ran back over to Lucas._

_"...I'll be back! And when I am, I'm putting your dog down!" Porky threatened before leaving._

_"Good work, Boney! You're not eating that key are you?" Lucas asked._

_"No." Boney answered. Boney spit out the key and Lucas picked it up to unlock the door. Lucas then realized it was covered in slobber._

_"Ew..." Lucas said._

"And then we all found ourself back in Tazumili Village, thanks to you, Boney!"

_Lucas and Claus introduce Boney and Kumatora to each other._

END FLASHBACK!

Boney is asleep.

"... Goodnight Boney." Lucas pet Boney right before going into his house.

"Goodnight Mama Lucas..." Boney said.

Lucas shrugged.

The End.


End file.
